Corpse Time
by FanFictionEverAfter
Summary: Sachiko has a fifth game to play with the victims of Heavenly Host. It starts out innocent, but then things quickly go downhill... (Corpse Party 2U AU fanfiction)


**Authors Note:This was slightly inspired by the game "Calm Time", in a way. This takes place in Corpse Party 2U, but the fifth challenge is different, people actually die(as opposed to just playing dead), and Sachiko can revive people.**

"The fifth challenge for my birthday is a surprise. You will be placed in a house with a fairly large garden. The house will be isolated and on a hill," Sachiko said. Shortly after, Emi Urabe found herself along with the other victims sitting at a table large enough to seat all of them.

"What is the challenge going to be?" Emi asked."I'm curious as to how this could get any better or any worse."

Everyone had their attention focused on Sachiko for the time being, as she slowly began to unravel what the next challenge would have in stock for them. Meanwhile, Yoshikazu silently exited the room, his departure unnoticed by everyone except for Tohko and Yuka. "...The next challenge is quite simply a test of survival. Anyone who somehow doesn't survive will possibly be revived at the end, if I feel like it. That is all I will reveal for now." Sachiko said with a slight smile. There was a slight unease in the crowd, and Sachiko stayed silent for a few more seconds before speaking up. "Let us begin. Yoshikazu, if you would kindly kickstart challenge five….."

The entrance door broke open as Yoshikazu burst through, sledgehammer in hand. Seconds later, the three ghost children followed his lead, scissors held in the air. Yoshiki barely had time to react before being instantly killed, as he was sitting the closest to the door. Confused and terrified screams emerged as the crowd scrambled to get out of their chairs and flee. This was the fifth challenge Sachiko referred to. Surviving an assault by Yoshikazu and whoever else had a weapon. Naomi accidentally tipped over the chair in her haste to escape, and was the next target of a sledgehammer assault. Yuuya Kizami took a single step out of the chair before his skull broke open. Nana Ogasawara, however, managed to dodge a fatal blow before being surrounded by the child spirits.

Yoshikazu's dynamic entrance was very effective. The victims of Heavenly Host participating in Sachiko's birthday were caught off guard. Within seconds, four of them had already failed the challenge. Emi managed to sprint upstairs in the chaos, pure terror ripping her apart. In her frantic search for a place to hide, she noticed a closet raised big enough for her to stand in. She instantly entered it and made a low profile by crouching down, intending to wait it out.

"Have fun!" Sachiko said, before disappearing around a corner. She was going to enjoy this. The ghost children split up to cover more ground. Amidst the chaos, Satoshi noticed Yuki coming for him. Fleeing from Yuki, Satoshi found himself cornered in the basement. He prepared to maneuver around the child spirit, but a second glow illuminated the room. The ghost of a older woman materialized right behind him. He was cornered between two ghosts, and Yuki was closing in fast, scissors in tow.

The only thing Emi could hear as she hid in the closet was the screams slowly decreasing in quantity, but increasing in quality. The sound of Tohko screaming could now be faintly heard amongst them. She could hear someone's footsteps as they went up the stairs and ran past the room she was hiding in. Emi would hide until the coast was clear, and then escape by using the second floor window. She would slowly open the window and make her way down. The fall wouldn't be that bad as long as she didn't jump or get thrown out the window….

**Authors Note:Right as the challenge starts, Yoshiki, Naomi, Kizami, and Nana die within seconds. There is a specific and personal reason why they have the honor of being the first 4 victims. Yoshiki died because this isn't Ayumi x Yoshiki or Satoshi x Yoshiki, Naomi dies because this isn't Naomi x Seiko, Kizami dies because we already have Yoshikazu and the ghost children causing havon, and Nana dies because I needed a fourth victim. **

**Basically, 2 of the 4 first victims are killed as a "take that" to some of the more overused pairings on here. Later chapters will focus more on the non-Kisaragi characters, because those characters don't get enough love on this website. **


End file.
